magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sinbad/Image Gallery
Mini Sinbad.png|Sinbad Sinbad1.png|Sinbad on the cover of Volume 4 Sinbad2.png|A close up of Sinbad on the cover of Volume 4 Sinbad_Sticker_3.png|Sticker ChibiSinbadJafar.png|Sinbad and Ja'far Baal Sticker.png|Sticker Focalor Sticker.png|Sticker Sinbad secret Line sticker.png|Line sticker Small bad.png Sinbad.png|King Sinbad Sinbad's Djinn.png|Sinbad and his 7 Djinn Sinbad vs Alibaba.png|Sinbad vs Alibaba Saluja Sin talking.png|Sinbad addressing the Fog Troupe Sin vs Kassim.png|Sinbad vs Cassim Baal Equip.png|One of Sinbad's Djinn Equip Baal Vessel.png|One of Sinbad's Djinn Weapon Equip Balalark Saika.png|One of Sinbad's attack Young Sinbad Tragedy.png Ali_getting_new_sword.png|Sinbad gives Alibaba a new sword The 8 Generals.png|Sinbad and the Eight Generals Disgusted Sinbad.png Focalor Equip.png|One of Sinbad's Djinn Equip Magoi Manipulation.png|Sinbad's cursed body Sinbad's Cursed Body.png|Sinbad's cursed body Kougyoku vs Sinbad.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad1.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad2.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad3.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad4.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad5.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad7.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad8.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad9.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Kougyoku vs Sinbad10.png|Sinbad vs Kougyoku Zepar Vessel.png|Zepar Metal Vessel Zepar From Focalor.png SinJin3.png|One of Sinbad's Djinn Equip Zepar Attack.png Zepar's Effect.png|Kougyoku loses to Sinbad SinZeparFace.png Overwhemling Zepar.png|Sinbad's overwheming pressure AlaHakuMor Leave Sindria1.png Young Sinbad.png Baal_Djinn_Equip_Manga.png Baal_face_Djinn_Equip.png Sinbad_and_Kouen.png Sinbad_smiling.png Volume 4.png|Sinbad, Ja'far, and Masrur on the cover of Volume 4 Volume 12.png|Sinbad on the cover of Volume 12 Small bad.png SinbadZepar.png|Sinbad and Zepar on the back cover of Volume 13 Sindria's_party.png Sinbad Vol. 20.png SinbadCh170.png|Shonen Sunday Cover Sinbad_2.png|Sinbad in Official scan Drakon_Sinbad_young_color_full.png Sinbad,_Drakon,_Yunan.png Sinbad-wall.png AOS-wall.png AOS-wall2.png Sinbad_early_design.png|Sinbad's early design 1Early_design_Sinbad_and_jafar.png|Sinbad and Ja'far early design 1Eight_Generals_Initial_Design_2.png|Eight Generals' early design 1Eight_Generals_Initial_Design.png|Eight Generals' early design 2 Sinbad_Zepar_sketch.png|Zepar's Full Djinn Equip sketch Sinbad's_initial_female_version.png|Sinbad's initial female version 1Fem_Sinbad,_Jafar,_and...png|Sinbad's female design Young_Sinbad_Sketch_1.png|Young Sinbad design Young_Sinbad_Sketch_2.png|Young Sinbad Sketch 2 Young_Sinbad_Sketch_3.png|Young Sinbad Sketch 3 Sinbad's_sword_sketch.png|Sinbad's sword sketch Sinbad's Face at 14.png|Sinbad's face at 14 in AOS: Prototype Sinbad at 14.png|Sinbad's full appearance at 14 in AOS: Prototype Sinbad_at_16years_old.png|16 years old Sinbad Sinbad Valefor DE.png|Sinbad in Valefor Djinn Equip Sinbad 16 years old, on Urasunday.png|Sinbad 16 years old in Urasunday Countdown7.png|Countdown 0 Illustration of Sinbad Sinbad Anime Design.png|Sinbad Anime design in a magazine Sinbad anime.png|Sinbad in an Official Art Sinbad, Jafar, Masrur anime.png|Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur in Official Art All_Characters.png|Anime First Season Characters-02.png|The Eight Generals Sinbad_anime_poster.png|Sinbad in an Official Art JudalSinbadPast.png|Sinbad's complicated past with Judar Sin OP2 - 1.png|Sinbad in opening 2 Sin OP2 - 2.png|Sinbad's close up in opening 2 Sin OP2 - 3.png|Opening 2 Characters.png|Sinbad in Episode 25 SinbadAllies.png|Sinbad and his allies Sinbad 2 Eqiups.png|Sinbad in ending 2 Characters-04.png|Anime Second Season Magi_calendar_2014.png|Calendar Sinbad-AOS-anime.png|Sinbad in AOS anime. AOS-anime.png|Sinbad in OVA anime: Adventure of Sinbad. Sinbad-AOS-1.png|Sinbad Body Design in AOS anime. Sinbad-AOS-2.png|Sinbad Face Design in AOS anime. 14 years old Sinbad full appearance in the anime.png|14 years old Sinbad in the anime Young Sinbad smiles.png|Young Sinbad smiles (Aos Anime) 8601a18b87d6277fe6bc9a1b29381f30e924fc63.png Magi blue c-004.png Magi black u-015.png Magi black c-003.png Kouen and Sinbad card SSR.png|Sinbad and Kouen card SSR Sinbad and Kouen card SSR+.png|Sinbad and Kouen card SSR+ Sinbad's Djinn Equip-Focalor card SSR.png|Sinbad's Djinn Equip-Focalor card SSR+ Sinbad card 01 SSR.png|Sinbad card 01 SSR+ Sinbad card 02 SSR.png|Sinbad card 02 SSR Sinbad card 03 SSR.png|Sinbad card 03 SSR Sinbad card 04 SSR.png|Sinbad card 04 SSR Sinbad card 05 SSR.png|Sinbad card 05 SSR Judar and Sinbad card HR.png|Judar and Sinbad card 06 HR+ Young Sinbad colored.png|Sinbad in Websunday Backstage Vol.76 Sinbad's Baal's tail Websunday.png|Sinbad, Yunan, Morgiana and Aladdin in Websunday Backstage Vol.194 Alibaba Muu Sinbad and Kouen.png|Sinbad, Alibaba, Kouen and Muu in Websunday Backstage Vol.225 Sinbad_tegaki.png|Sinbad in Tegaki Sinbad_(in_very_bad_mood).png|Sinbad in Tegaki WebSunday 232.png|Sinbad in Websunday Backstage Vol.232 Aratanaru Sekai Sinbad in suit.png|Sinbad in suit in Aratanaru Sekai Baal Djinn Equip Full.png|Baal Djinn Equip Full in Dungeon and Magic Zepar Djinn Equip Full.png|Zepar Djinn Equip Full in Dungeon and Magic Magi Tegaki.png|Sinbad in Tegaki Sako Soichiro Draw Down Jacket.png Adventure of Sinbad Blu-ray and DVD Cover.png Baby Pisti in Sinbad's arms.png Adventure of Sinbad (PASH June 2014).png Anime x Sugar's Adventure of Sinbad Christmas 2016 Cake.png Sinbad's Crocell Djinn Equip (Vol.337).png|Sinbad's Crocell Djinn Equip (Vol.337／2017年2月15日) Category:Image Galleries